horrorfandomcom-20200223-history
Carter Horton
Carter Hornton is a character appearing in the first Final Destination film. He is portrayed by Kerr Smith. Flight 180 Carter Hornton was a 2000 senior student of Mt. Abraham High School and Varsity Football Jock dating Terry Chaney. He is strongly resented by Alex Browning, Tod Wagner and William Hitchcock. Alongside Alex Browning, he boarded Flight 180 and was saved by him from the accident to occur at 1.800 feet over John F. Kennedy Airport. Alex's Premonition oversaw Carter be killed by the overlapping wave fire which swept Flight 180's 180 section upon explosion. Therefore, he was killed fourth in Death's Design both originally on the flight and to be the aftermath. He, along with several other people, was saved by Alex Browning who panicked about his seen premonotion which lead Carter to get up into the aisle and attempt to fight Alex for his outburst. Carter was forcefully removed from the aircraft and continued to engage Alex back at the airport. The plane's explosion led to even more infuriation towards Alex from Carter as he blamed him for all the heartbreak surrounding Mt. Abraham. Aftermath was killed]] Carter and the others cheating death on Flight 180 leaded to the death of several surviving passengers, Tod Waggner, Ms. Valerie Lewton and Carter's (ex)-girlfriend Terry Chaney. Carter can't take anymore of this, and stalls his car on some train tracks in an attempt to kill himself, but changes his mind at the last second. However, his seat-belt is stuck. Alex is forced to take action, and saves Carter at the last second. Carter's second cheat lead to the direct skip death of Billy Hitchcock via the train propelling a broken piece of the car's door. Death Carter, Alex and Clear meet in Paris six months after the events that took place and were relaxing outside a French restaurant when Alex began to see more signs foreshadowing his death. Carter made a joke to scare Alex, saying he was next, and Alex went away to his hotel. Suddenly, a bus almost runs Alex over and hits a pole, causing it to fly into the air and knock a sign out of socket. As the sign comes crashing down, Carter shoved Alex out the way before he was killed. Carter told Alex he was next and he responded by saying his death was skipped. Carter warily asked, "So who's next?" just as the sign swings back and crushes him. Alternate Ending Originally Final Destination had an alternate ending where Carter did not meet his death in Paris. In this ending, Alex died via the electrocution which saved Clear from her alight car. The death of Alex lead to Clear carrying a child courtesy of him and Carter now being a soft-spoken caring character. The negative reviews lead to a re-write and re-filming of the ending and the vital sex scene. Final Destination 2 Photograph's of Carter and newspaper articles regarding to his demise, surivival of flight 180 and participationf of the Mt. Abraham Memorial are seen on Officer Burke's internet investigation, following the anniversary accident on Route 23. Category:Final Destination characters Category:1984 births Category:2000 deaths Category:Victims of Death